


the gym does wonders

by chenduring



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, boy kyungsoo loves getting it too, my boy chen and baek getting it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenduring/pseuds/chenduring
Summary: Byun Baekhyun and Kim Jongdae drags Do Kyungsoo to the gym with no intention to actually work out but to check out hot men.





	1. One

“Kyungie let’s not be a party pooper shall we? You never join us in group bondings.” whined Jongdae.

  
  
“That’s because all your group bonding are up to no good and is not worth for the presence of THE Do Kyungsoo. Now move my way I need to get to class. I can’t afford to be late again this semester.” Kyungsoo said with a straight face.  
  
Jongdae huffed and jogged away eventually, probably finding for his other soulmate, Byun Baekhyun. Those two has been nothing but trouble for the mighty Do Kyungsoo. Sometimes Kyungsoo does wonder why he is even friends with those two. The personalities of Jongdae and Baekhyun match but it was a whole new different story for Kyungsoo.  
  
They were adventurous, he was not. They loved trouble, he does not (but gets dragged into their mess eventually). In Kyungsoo’s defence, they were both lovable people. It was near impossible to not love these two but no matter how lovable they both were, there is a little speck of hate in Kyungsoo’s heart even though he tried to tell himself otherwise.  
  
After classes Kyungsoo went straight to his dorm. He changed to his most comfortable clothes, which are his old sweatpants and pits-torn pullover. He took out his laptop from his bag and started his Tennis Prince marathon. He won’t be able to count how many time the animation show had managed to touch his cold heart but many. It was one of those valuable things that actually had a deeper meaning to him than others. He was obviously know for his straightforwardness and expressionless heart but the way the character in the show has swing his bat made him shed a tear every single time he watches it.  
  
Kyungsoo had once thought about tattooing a tennis racket on his chest but he was able to slap himself back to sense.  
  
Suddenly the door to his dorm opened up. He wiped his tears and looked towards the door and only to be faced by two devils who are gods creation so he endured from bursting out all his anger on them.  
  
“What are you guys doing at 4PM in the afternoon in the Dorm Block 9, level 6, door number 11? Do you mind explaining yourselves?”  
  
“We, yes I said we, also known as Kyungsoo, Jongdae and I will be going to the gym.”  
  
“Come again?”  
  
“The three of us are going to the gym.”  
  
“And when did I said I will be going with you?”  
  
“You didn’t. Change your outfit, wear something… public worthy.”  
  
“Excuse you? Guys fall for this hole under my pits, thank you very much.”  
  
Jongdae raised his brows and tilted his head. With the most serious face on, he looked at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo in return gave him his poker faced signifying that he will not be changing any time soon. For a minute straight both of them dozed of staring at each other faces. Jongdae took a deep breath and gave up.  
  
“Fine. Wear that.” Soon after, Kyungsoo was dragged out of his dorm.


	2. Two

"Wait, we are really going to the gym?"

Baekhyun turned around to look at him and gave him the well no shit face.

"I don't like your face. Please maintain it." said Kyungsoo with a disgusted face.

Baekhyun sighed and scratched his chin. He then walk infront of the Jongdae and Kyungsoo. During the whole time the three of them were walking to the gym, Baekhyun did not even speak a word to them. He's been humming to EXO's My Turn to Cry. Kyungsoo knew whenever he hummed to the four member K-pop group, he was upset.

Kyungsoo wasn't about to give in to him but when he sang the high note, Kyungsoo found it annoying, "I'm sorry." Baekhyun turned to him and hugged him tight. Jongdae was standing there watching both of his friends hugging it out. He then cooed loudly.

"This is cute and all, sorry to break it out to you guys but we've reached! Time to put those camera applications to good use."

"Did you just say camera applications?"

"No I said chocolate cake. Let's go."

The three of them enter the gym then headed onto the counter to register for membership. After getting all the paper work done, Kyungsoo once again complained to the other two on why he was in their presence. He did not feel the need to be here so the other two boys had to drag him into the gym.

When inside, the radio installed in all four corners of the room were playing EXO's KokoBop and Baekhyun could help himself but to dance to the rhythm, embarrassing both Kyungsoo and Jongdae. They parted ways with Jongdae and Baekhyun heading to the treadmills and Kyungsoo to the bench placed at the corner of the room. He sat there daydreaming until a tall sillouhette walked past him. He looked up only to observe one of the most finest human being he has ever seen in his whole life.

What captivated him most was his handsome boyish face and chocolate abs. Not to mention the glowing skin. The spoken human being has sweat glistening all over his body which only made Kyungsoo's mouth water. When the men felt there were eyes watching him, he turned to look towards Kyungsoo's direction. When he saw the chocolate brown eyes, he imagined in his head what it would be like to have that men with him in bed doing activites. With his mouth still hanging open, the men gave him a wink which only made Kyungsoo nut alittle. He then turned quick to look at the floor and slap himself.

"Kyungsoo, what has gone into you? Did Baekhyun and Jongdae taint you." Kyungsoo spoke to himself.

He then ran to look for his friends only to find Jongdae flirting with a boy with orange hair and Baekhyun nowhere to be seen. He now realises the intention of the two boys coming to the gym. It was only to find shirtless abslicious men. It was a brilliant idea in Kyungsoo's mind but he did not want to admit it.

Kyungsoo turns back the glowing man and only to find him on the bench press with his vainy biceps and constipated face. Even with an expression like that, he still managed to look like an angel. Kyungsoo unconciously lick his lips. He looked back at Jongdae only to find him giving the oranged coloured hair man a disgusted face. 

Kyungsoo tried to eavesdrop to their conversation and then laughed at Jongdae's expression while eavesdropping.

"Sorry but I have a boyfriend."


	3. Three

"Sorry but I have a boyfriend."

Jongdae knew Kyungsoo was there listening to their conversation. He saw Kyungsoo from the sides of his eyes. Though as disappointing as it was, he did not want Kyungsoo to make fun of him being rejected. 

Jongdae knew what he was about to do was wrong. Jongdae then lends nearer to the boy and closes the space between them. His tilts his head.  The orange boy was confused from the sudden movement then he realized what Jongdae was about to do. The boy stared into Jongdae's eyes and got lost in it. It was a beautiful brown color. He studied the features of the shorter boy. His noticed how the corners of his lips are turned upward which he thought was absolutely adorable. 

Jongdae began leaning in but so did the orange haired boy. 

Both lips met in the middle. 

The softness of the orange haired boy lips made in hum in satisfaction. They both deeped this kiss. Both hearts were beating hard. Jongdae felt different kissing the boy. It felt like no other boys he had kissed. The boy just gave off a vibe on him which Jongdae liked but had no clue of. A few seconds into the kiss, something came up on Jongdae's mind. He realized the words of the orange haired boy stating his relationship status. He knew this kiss was good enough for Kyungsoo not to make fun of him so he pulled away. Jongdae looked into the boys eyes and they were both breathing hard. His chest felt as if it was about to explode. He wanted to go for a second round but something stopped him.

Jongdae turned to walk towards Kyungsoo but a hand held on to his wrist before he was able to walk away far enough. The actions made him regret even more. He already regretted kissing a man that was of a taken status but the actions of the man made him want to crawl under his arms again. He took a deep breath and looked that the orange haired man with bloated lips.

"I'm sorry," said Jongdae and pulled his wrists away afraid the man would be mad at him for making him cheat on his boyfriend. 

Jongdae ran to Kyungsoo and pulled on his wrist in a hurried manner. He just wanted to get out off the gym. His heart still beating fast and was clueless on why he was feeling this way. He settled on the thought that the man was simply fine and was able to make everyone feel how he felt. Little did he know, the man was feeling the same.

 

* * *

 

When outside of the gym, both boys were panting hard still shook of the incident back in the gym. Kyungsoo from the man winking at him, Jongdae of the kiss. They then realized that Baekhyun was still missing. Jongdae mind was still blurry but he was sure he saw Baekhyun talking to a tall man while on the threadmill before Jongdae left him to have his own fun. Jongdae took out his phone from his back pocket and phoned Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun picked up after a few rings.

"Where are you? Kyungsoo and I left the gym." said Jongdae, side eying Kyungsoo who was staring straight into his soul.

"One step ahead of you. I left quite a while ago. I'm having lunch don't bother me." Then Baekhyun hanged up.

"A while ago? We've been in the gym for seventeen minutes." whispered Jongdae.

Kyungsoo gave Jongdae the questioning eyebrows, wanting to know about Baekhyun's wellbeings. Jongdae shook his head and said "He's fine. I think he's with someone."

Both agreed to head back to their dorms knowing that Baekhyun was doing well.

* * *

Back in the dorm, Jongdae took a well deserved shower even though he did not exactly spend his time in the gym working out. He just knew he deserved one. Warm water ran down his back and his thoughts flew to what happened before. He imagined the orange man's face and imagined his lips. He realized he never got to know the man's name which was such a shame. He was sure it'd be a great name. Even if it's not he's got the features to cover him. Just simply thinking about the kiss made Jongdae's heart pound once again. he was not about to mention about his friend was also pulsing just as hard. 

Jongdae shook his head and continued with his shower. After done he wiped himself clean. When on a certain part of his body, he imagined what it would be like for the man he kissed at the gym to be doing it for him instead. To take care of him tenderly. To protect him from the cruel world outside with his towering height over Jongdae. 

He knew he missed the feeling of loving someone. Just two years ago he got his heart broken into pieces by his first love, Minseok. He enjoyed the times spent together. The times they had before it all came crashing down when Minseok fell out of love with him and found himself another man to love. 

Jongdae had his heart broken badly but after sometime, he managed to get over it. Many would give up on love and cope feeling all to themselves afraid of love Jongdae was different. He was open-minded. He promised himself one day he was sure he'd find someone to share mutual feeling for one another and eventually bound themselves as soulmates.

His mind drifted to the orange haired boy. He knew the boy wasn't going to leave his mind soon enough so he named the boy.

Orange.

Was what he was going to call him from now on. He only hoped the boy was an available option to him but he know he wasn't. He just let the boy wander around in his imagination and only hope he'd find someone similar.


	4. Chapter 4

No different from Jongdae back in his dorm, Kyungsoo took a nice cold shower. He tried his best to not to let his thoughts drift to the sexy beast he saw earlier but it was kind of impossible. His chocolate eyes are practically tattooed in his mind. Unconsciously without his permission, he blushed. 

 

Kyungsoo squished his cheeks, pouting. He ran his fingers through his hair getting frustrated with himself for behaving like this. 

"It was true though. The man was se–" Kyungsoo stopped himself before he said anything any further. He sighs.

His towel was hung up by the bar before taking a shower. He turned off the running water and grabbed the towel. 

Kyungsoo dried himself throughly before stepping out of the shower. He walked over to the sink and look over to his own figure. 

After staring for so long, Kyungsoo started winking. His eyes were glitching. He knew his intentions were actually to imitate the man's wink, maybe just maybe hoping, another day he could return it back.

Ridiculous thoughts invaded his mind.

 

After wearing his "home" clothes, Kyungsoo laid on his bed with Tsum Tsum beddings. He knew it was childish considering he was in college already. In his defence, his mum bought it for him. He was no one to reject the gift. Plus he loves them.

He opened his laptop and turned it on from where he left of Tennis Prince before his friends dragged him away. Five minutes into the episode, Kyungsoo decides to put it on hold. He went on Google search instead.

He typed in

How to deal with men who are hot|

He surveyed the search but decided to add a few more words on it

How to deal with men who are hot that i met in the gym and then he winked at me after|

The results are embarrassing. 

How to Flirt with a Guy - Flirting Techniques No Men Can Resist - Cosmopolitan.com

How to tell whether a man likes you, just by looking at him: New tests shows a man's...

Signs He Has a Crush on You - 29Secrets

Kyungsoo shamelessly clicked on the first option. He was blushing the whole time he read the article.

Then he read it all. All ridiculous ways to flirt with a man.

Manspread next to him on the subway. Don’t be afraid to really get in there and encroach on his physical space! When he shoots you a “WTF?” look, fire back one of those eyebrow-raise-tongue-click-shrugs. You’ll have him eating out of the palm of your hand in no time.

See a cutie at the bar? Saddle up next to him and start crying. Cry LOUDER until he tosses you a pity “What’s wrong?”  
Do the bend and snap.

Perform a monologue of Ben Affleck’s best lines from the Michael Bay classic, Pearl Harbor. Using rote memorization will remind him of what a good wife and mother you will be someday.

He decides maybe some of the options were really useful but he was getting dumb hanging around Jongdae and Baekhyun so he was unsure, even of himself.


End file.
